powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Absorption
The power to steal powers from others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Not to be confused with Power Negation or Power Replication. Also Called *Ability Absorption *Ability/Power Siphoning *Ability/Power Stealing *Ability/Power Theft Capabilities The user can steal powers from others, usually temporarily and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to steal powers permanently. Applications *Power Erasure *Power Negation *Power Mixture by combining absorbed powers. Variations *Divine Power Absorption *Empathic Power Absorption *Post-Mortem Power Absorption *Power Borrowing *Strength Absorption Associations *Absorption *Consumptive Replication *Enhanced Power Absorption *Life-Force Absorption Limitations *May be unable to use the absorbed powers. *May be constantly active. *May be limited to how much one can absorb. *May have limited range, including touch only. *Ability weaknesses may also be transferred. *May be unable to control absorbed abilities. *Cannot absorb Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Omniscience or other Omnipotent Powers. *May be limited to beings that are relatively similar to the user. *User cannot absorb powers that are linked to basic anatomy. **Or, if they do, Body Horror may result. *Cannot steal any power from those with Power Absorption Immunity. *Two results following user's death: **The stolen powers return to their original owners. **The powers vanish out of existence. Known Users Known Objects *The Hollow (Charmed) *The Trident Stone (Mako Mermaids) Gallery DelsinSmokeAbsorb.png|Delsin Rowe (Infamous: Second Son) absorbs Smoke Manipulation from Hank Daughtry... PowerAbsorb.jpg|...Neon Manipulation from Abigail Walker... DelsinVideoAbsorb.png|...Video Manipulation from Eugene Sims... DelsinConcreteAbsorb.png|...and finally Concrete Manipulation from Brooke Augustine. File:Yhwach_Using_Auswählen.png|Yhwach (Bleach) using Auswählen to take the powers, and life-force, of other Quincy to empower himself, or to revive his fallen Sternritter elites. 387px-Kevin_E_Levin_(Mutated).png|Kevin Levin (Ben 10) after absorbing energy from the Ultimatrix. Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) possesses the power to drain the powers of mystical beings such as vampires and Slayers. 637px-Aggregor_absorbing_powers.png|Aggregor (Ben 10) drains the powers of a Geochelone Aerio. 587px-Sister_Nicci_11.jpg|Sister Nicci (Legend of the Seeker) absorbs Sister Ulcia's Han gaining her powers. YamiGuraNoMi.png|Through an unknown process, Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) extracted the power of the Gura Gura no Mi from Whitebeard. Drake Sypher.jpg|Drake Sypher (Loonatics Unleashed) can steal both the superpowers and natural abilities of anyone he touches, but those whose powers he absorbs can steal them back by touching him. Rogue2.jpg|As well has having Life-Force Absorption, Rogue (Marvel) can take on the powers of others. XML269.jpg|Moment when Rogue absorbs the powers of Miss Marvel (X-Men Legacy) super-z.jpg|Super-Z or Zorina (Krystala) has the ability to absorb powers from anyone who has an super power ability. Adam-arthur-petrelli.png|Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) absorbs Adam's Enhanced Regeneration 20120804212654!Chrollo_carrying_the_Bandit's_secret.png|Chrollo (Hunter x Hunter) uses the abilities he has stolen Medallion.jpg|As Nodt (Bleach) like other Quincies are able to steal the Bankai or Shinigami Charmed311_062.jpg|Eames (Charmed) absorbs Vivian's power after killing her with an athamé Power_Theft_by_The_Stillman_Sisters.gif|The Stillman Sisters (Charmed) steal the Charmed Ones' powers with a spell. Super Perfect Cell.jpg|Using this power, Cell (Dragonball Z) was able to gain abilities such as flight, energy manipulation, and regeneration. 234318.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can absorb Alices at will. Camille_asorbing_power.jpg|Camille (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) absorbing powers Kelpie.jpg|Kelpie (American Dragon: Jake Long) Aviarius.jpg|Aviarius (Kim Possible) Gnome PPG.jpg|The Gnome (The Powerpuff Girls) Category:Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries